


Ophelia

by grifterandthief



Series: Spring Returning [8]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Literal fluffy family stuff, Mindless Fluff, Mom!Eurydice, all part of the same verse give or take, aunt persephone, collection of prompts, dad!orpheus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots and prompts on the Orphydice baby OC of mine Ophelia. She is my love, and I hope you all enjoy these looks into the life of Orpheus and Eurydice as they navigate parenting.Send requests to @dilforpheus on Tumblr!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Spring Returning [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Ophelia's first day of kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> These are based on Tumblr prompts! all pretty fluffy!

It wasn’t an easy day for Orpheus and Eurydice, letting their nearly five year old daughter walk away from them. So much had walked out of their lives and out of sight, that the thought of letting go of their girl broke them both. They had plenty of support, from Persephone who insisted that they would be fine. Hermes who told them that it was what they had to do, that Ophelia was better off. Even so, there was just constantly reminding themselves that it was only a few hours. Only a few hours and their baby would be between them again.

They laid together all day, just calmly holding each other in bed. Sure, they had things to do. She could be working on the papers in the bar. He could be working on a new song. Yet, that day, paperwork could wait. And as Eurydice laid in the bed, head on her husband’s chest, she thought back to the past years. From having a baby in the underground, to holding her again in this same bad. She thought to her daughter, who just hours ago skipped out of their arms and down the road to her first day of school. 

_ “Mama, come on,we gonna be late!” Ophelia linked her hand through Eurydice’s, running up her father as well. Ophelia linked her little hand in his, too, and tugged on their arms. “Come ooooon, I gotsa to got school!” _

_ “We’re coming, baby, school doesn’t start for a few minutes yet.” Eurydice teased, letting Ophelia drag her down the street towards the little school she would be spending her first day in shortly.  _

It wasn’t even like she was gone the whole day, but the ache deep in her heart for her daughter remained. She couldn’t stay a baby forever, but part of Eurydice would always think of her as the little baby who slept against her chest in Hadestown as her only link to humanity. 

“ _ She’ll be fine, ‘Rydice.” Orpheus promised, kissing the top of her head as both his arms wrapped around her shoulders. “And she’ll be home in a few hours.” _

_ “I haven’t been apart from her since-” Her voice caught in her throat. “...since before I came home.” She rested her chin on his arms, hands coming up to hold onto his forearms as well.  _

_ “This isn’t that, Eurydice. She’ll be back before we know it. Before lunch, actually.” He rested his cheek ontop of her head now, and let out a heavy sigh he didn’t know he was holding. “She isn’t a baby anymore.” _

_ “I didn’t think i’d ever get to see this.” She admitted, watching as their daughter disappeared into the school, waving back at them every few steps. “And here we are.” _

They were there, hands linked with each other in the same place they stood hours before, waiting anxiously for their daughter to return to them. 

Eurydice was bouncing on her toes, waiting for noon to hit and their baby to run out. Orpheus stood beside her running his thumb over her fingers to calm her. 

It was when the sweet sound of “mama, daddy!” called to them, that they were taken from their anxious reverie.

When the little human jumped into Eurydice’s waiting arms, burying her face immediately into her neck. 

“I missed you.” The words are spoken by Eurydice and Ophelia at once, as they cling to each other like they were missing part of their soul without each other. 

It’s when Ophelia pulls away and looks at her parents with a toothy grin, that Eurydice gasps and Orpheus stutters over the words coming out of his mouth.

“Ophelia...love…”

“Where did all your hair go?” 

Orpheus reaches out and grasps at the choppy ends of his daughter’s hair, that now framed her face. The long dark curls that had previously reached the middle of her back were no more. Some front pieces were cut above her eyes, in her version of bangs. 

“I cutted it! I wanted hair like Mama’s!” She explained, reaching a childish hand to run through her mother’s short curls. “Mama’s hair is so pretty…” Ophelia coos, still gently petting the bangs on Eurydice’s forehead. “I wanted pretty mama hair too. I missed her so much.” She says it so matter of factly that it was hard for Orpheus to argue with her, and instead reached out to hold her on his hip instead. 

“Well, you look beautiful, Ophelia.” Orpheus promises, trying to make up for Eurydice’s stunned look. “And I bet Mama will straighten it out for you when we get home.” 

Eurydice absently nodded, still a bit dazed by the whole interaction. “Yeah..yeah of course I can.”

“Do you like my hair, mama?” Ophelia cocks her head, waiting for her mother’s approval on the new look. 

“I love it, baby.” She agreed, finally flashing her a smile and nodding. “Is this what you learned in school today?”

“I learned how to spell my name, too!”

She was proud, it was evident in her sweet smile and the way she talked animatedly with her hands. 

“Thats wonderful, you’ll have to teach us!” Orpheus teased, poking her little stomach to make her giggle. “Why don’t you run up ahead, we’ll stop and see Hermes before we go home?” The god turned father figure would certainly get a kick out of her appearance and decision making skills. 

He sat her down and watched as she ran ahead a little, skipping through every puddle she could get her little feet into. 

“...she cut off all her hair.” Eurydice whispered, feet glued to their space on the ground. “Our baby took scissors and cut off her hair. It’s her  _ first  _ day.” 

Orpheus draped his arm over his wife’s shoulder, laughing just a little as he kissed her temple. “Because she loves you so much that her first reaction was to look like you.”

“She  _ cut _ her hair. I’ve never cut her hair…” It was so trivial, but such visible evidence that her baby was no longer a baby. 

“And she cut it like you do. She wants to be like you. I don’t blame her.” Orpheus tugs gently, to get her walking down the street towards the bar with him. “I didn’t think she could look any more like you, then here she goes. Fringe and all.”

“You sound so proud, poet.”

“Couldn’t be prouder actually. And if this is how she is as a kindergartener, it can only get easier with age, right?”

  
  



	2. little songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia sings with her father at the bar for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally so soft guys idk

“Come on, baby, we’re gonna miss him!” Eurydice teased, watching as Ophelia toddled her way through what seemed like every puddle on the way down the street. Ophelia giggled as the water splashed up to her knees, looking at her mama in approval.

“Daddy sing?” The little girl questioned, cocking her head at her mother. 

“Yes, baby, Daddy is singing but we’re gonna miss it if you don’t stop making a mess!” She offered her arms down to scoop up the toddler, who settled on her hip like she belonged there. Eurydice kissed her temple as she sped up their pace to the bar, Ophelia’s cute little jumps were precious, but were not helping the already late mother get to the bar on time. 

She adjusted her little coat as she swung the door open, to be greeted by familiar faces and warm welcomes. 

“We were wondering when you and the little one were gonna get here!” One calls to her, kissing her on the cheek as she passes by them. 

“He keeps stalling so you don’t miss it.” Another tells her as they pass her.

“Eurydice!” That voice, that one pulled her from her reverie. “There you are!” 

Eurydice smiled as her poet waded through the crowd, Lyre on his back as always. She noticed the white apron tied around his middle and in a second she was sent back to the time before springs, when a poor boy found the hungry girl and offered her a song to bring back the world. 

“There’s my favorite girl,” He announced as he leaned down to kiss her properly, a gentle hand on her cheek. She ran his thumb over her cheekbone before directing his attention to Ophela. “And my favorite little girl.” Orpheus kissed her head, bopping her on the nose to make the toddler giggle. 

“You know, if this one’s a girl too you are gonna need another compliment for Ophelia.” She teased, running a hand over her newly showing midsection. 

“Well you’ll always be my favorite girl.” Orpheus promises Eurydice, scooping Ophelia into his own arms and onto his hip now. 

“Are you gonna come sing with me?” He asks Ophelia, who nods excitedly at the prospect of attention and the chance to the center of it.

“I sing Daddy.” Ophelia agrees, nodding her head with a smile that mirrored that of her mother, and clapping her hands. 

“Well, tell mama bye, and that we’ll see her after?” He instructs, but looks between Ophelia and Eurydice with patience. He knew that even being away from her mother across the bar was difficult for her, and that this would be a challenge. 

“I’ll be right here watching you the whole time, Ophelia.” Eurydice promised, brushing her fingers over her hair before nodding at Orpheus. “I’m your biggest fan.”

She gave another comforting wave as Orpheus carried Ophelia towards the stage, just as Persephone slid onto the bar stool next to her.

“That boy, he used to bring her in every night before you came home. Would sing her to sleep right in his arms. He hadn’t sang in six months..then here he was, singing his heart out about his love for a girl.” Persephone offered her a glass of ice and water, brushing her hand over hers in a maternal way, giving a gentle squeeze. “How you feelin’, Chickadee? That baby of yours givin you much trouble?”

Eurydice didn’t even look away from Orpheus as he sat on the stool, Lyre balanced on his opposite knee of his daughter.

“Hey, Seph..” Eurydice smiled, breaking from her reverie of Orpheus to look at the goddess. “I’m alright. Tired. I remember feeling like this with Ophelia but..it was so much worse down there. Up here i’m tired, sure, but at least I get a nap in every once in a while. She’s movin’ a lot though more than Ophelia ever did… where’s Winter?”

“Ophelia knew you were going through hell, literally, to have her. She went easy on you. Winter didn’t let me sleep the last two months straight. Havin’ a baby in peak summer was not the smartest move..but you look beautiful and healthy, so at least you look a lot better this time,” Persephone brushed some of Eurydice’s hair behind her ear, and squeezed her hand again. “Winter’s with my Mama. She offered to watch her for a couple of hours so I could sneak out. I love her to death but she clings to me when she sleeps and I can’t do a damn thing. I’ll be back before she wakes up looking for me.”

“It feels different this time..and I mean I know why. But Orpheus gets to be here. And he gets to feel her move and he just lights up. He’s the best dad-”

“You keep sayin’ She, you wanna tell me something?”

“Just an old habit. I don’t think Ophelia will be too happy with a girl but..she’ll learn.” Eurydice nursed her glass of water, her attention brought back to the small stage by Orpheus’ gentle voice. 

“Uh..hey everybody. I’ve got a special guest with me tonight. Last time she came up here she slept the whole time so this is an improvement-” Orpheus smiled, but was cut off by Ophelia grabbing the microphone and looking at Eurydice. 

“Hi mama!!!” She giggled, which earned a laugh from every person in the room. 

“Hi baby.” Eurydice whispered, giving a little wave in response.

“-she loves her mama, if you can’t tell, which is one of the things we have in common. I love her mama a lot too.” Orpheus caught her eye and gave her one of those genuine smiles that made her feel like the sun was shining on her. 

“And we are going to sing a couple of songs until her bedtime, right Ophelia?” The toddler nods in agreement, grinning that sweet little baby smile. 

He strummed at his guitar and a few notes filled the space, but she wasn’t listening. Eurydice was too enraptured by her husband, with all the patience in the world teaching their daughter how to sing. She felt the tug on her heart by the way he looked at her from across a crowded room. For just a second he was that poor boy winning a hungry girl’s heart with songs and promises of spring. And then it hit her that she loved him so much more, with the gentle way he held Ophelia, and the sweet words of love he sang for her.

This love, she decided, was what she fought her way to hell and back for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia and Winter are my GIRLS I LOVE them


	3. The best medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia gets sick and for the first Time in her life refuses her mother's love and affection. Eurydice ponders her worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice has no self worth!! She needs to learn to love herself!!

“Good morning my little sunshine!” Eurydice cooed, reaching a finger down to run over Ophelia’s chubby cheek. The baby, with her dimples and deep hazel eyes, yawned, stretching her tiny arms over her head. In the months since Eurydice’s return she had flourished, always able to be found content in the arms of her mother. “Do you wanna come lay with mama for a while…” Orpheus had run down to bar, having forgotten a task during closing the night before, and while Eurydice planned to stay in bed a while longer, she missed the warmth of another body. Besides- she wasn’t used to her daughter not being by her side.

Until then.

“No, Mama.” Ophelia shook her head, burying her face in her soft white blanket that had been gifted from Hermes. She sighed into the fabric, fussing away from Eurydice’s hand. 

“...No?” Eurydice narrowed her eyes, pulling her hand back and letting it drop to her side in defeat. “Did you just tell me no?”

The little voice may have well ripped her heart from her chest and stepped on it. Never, in the months since she was home, did her daughter ever refuse her affection. Wow, did it  _ hurt _ . 

“I..okay?” She was talking to herself more than her daughter, as she traipsed back to the small bed she and Orpheus shared. Eurydice couldn’t lay down, however, with the pained feeling in her chest. 

Her daughter never refused her, usually greeting her with a sweet smile and hands reaching for her. Always ready to sleep on her chest or sit with her in the garden, while she picked at their small supply of vegetables. 

_ She must remember _ a voice reminded Eurydice.  _ Remembers you giving her away, taking away the only security she ever knew which was in your arms.  _ Eurydice gripped at the bed sheets under her hands, knuckles blanching with the intensity of which she held onto the bed beneath her. 

_ May as well go back down, if your daughter doesn’t even want you. What good are you then? _

The thoughts, they crawled into the depths of her mind and made her skin stand on edge. It made her soul want to crash through her body and run down, down where she could forget. Is that what it was like, to be unneeded. 

There was some deep, logical region of her brain arguing that Ophelia was gaining independence and that was good. That she didn’t need constant attention. Yet, that merely served as a reminder of what she missed. She missed the baby snuggles and the soft giggles and the first teeth coming through. She missed the trying of new foods and learning about bubbles in the bath. 

_ Orpheus missed the whole beginning, Eurydice. He missed soft baby noises, and that tiny helpless cry she made. The way she curled up into herself and into you. He’ll never see that, he’ll never know what a new baby is like. Be grateful you do.  _

Eurydice was shaking. Her whole body trembling when she decided to make herself useful. No use sitting in bed when your thoughts are consuming you.

She pushed herself up, wrapping a light sweater around her, enough to keep her warm in the early fall air. Persephone had just left, taking her Winter with her, and the whole world was feeling those first biting breaths of autumn. 

On her way to the kitchen, Eurydice stopped to grab Ophelia from her crib, despite her still sleeping. She laid her on the couch, kissing her dark covered head as she did so. Weird, for Ophelia to be sleeping so deeply. 

_ What to do, what to do.  _

Eurydice at first considered working on some of her crocheted blanket- gods knew she wasn’t very good at it, but any extra layer would help this coming Winter, especially with a baby to keep warm. No, too calm. Do something to get out your energy.

It was an easy decision, to make her way to the kitchen. She had enough fruit and vegetables to get preserved for their winter stock, and had free hands to do it. Besides, she needed to get some soft foods jarred too, for Ophelia. 

She was halfway through a pot of Tomatoes, the pot boiling rapidly when the thoughts came back. The careful way her knife cut through the flesh of the tomato her only grounding point. 

_ You know, you could just go back down. More food for Orpheus and Ophelia, less mouths to feed. She doesn’t need you anyway, Eurydice, and you created a plan for Orpheus. Go for them, so you don’t have to burden them. Sacrifice is what you’re good for, go on Eurydice. Abandon your husband and your daughter again, you good for nothing- _

She was pulled out of her cruel, alarming thoughts by the soft voice of her one year old.   
  


“Mama?” She heard for the second time, putting her knife down and wiping at her eyes with the bottom of her palms. 

“Yeah baby?” Eurydice called in response, wiping the acidic juice from tomatoes off of her fingers. “O?”   
  


“Mama?” This time it was more frantic ,more panicked. Eurydice couldn’t see her, but she assumed she had her head lifted and was looking around the room for her. “Mama…” Again, she called this time the sound of a meltdown evident in her tone. 

Eurydice was just about to turn to go soothe her, when she heard that voice a little too close. 

“Mama, go?”  _ Where’d you go,  _ Her daughter asked,  _ did you leave me again?  _ Eurydice hears

Eurydice turned her head to see behind her.

“Mama!” Ophelia whimpered, big tears running down her chubby cheeks. The baby, who had just recently learned to walk, was dragging her thick furry blanket on the ground behind her. In her mouth was a pacifier, which must have obscured some of the sounds of her sniffling. Eurydice realized, too, her pajama covered feet concealed the sound of her feet on the floor. 

What was most noticeable, beside her warm tears and shiny eyes, was the way her pudgy little hands reached up to her. “Mama, up.” She whimpered behind the pacifier, baby hands grabbing in her mother’s direction. 

Eurydice knelt to her level, her heart exploding in her chest. In a quick motion she pulled the little one to her hip and stood. “What’s wrong, my little love?” 

“Mama.” Was all she responded with, before laying her head in the crook of Eurydice’s neck and letting out a sigh that almost seemed relieved. 

Eurydice kissed her temple, brushing damp curls out of her face. “What- why are you wet, Ophelia?” She ran a hand over her head again, feeling the heat. “Oh- you’re getting sick aren’t you?” It made sense, in hindsight. When she felt ill she didn’t want touched either, much less than when she was feverish. 

“Oh, Ophelia.” Eurydice whispered, rubbing gentle circles on her back. “You’re okay, baby. You’re okay. Mama’s right here.”

_ Selfish, Eurydice. This wasn’t a shot on your daughter’s love for you. It’s her being a baby, just a sick baby. _

“Mama…” Ophelia cooed in relief, before her body relaxed into Eurydice’s completely, melting into her like they were still one body. 

Eurydice turned off the stove with one hand, before replacing that hand on Ophelia’s back. She knew the feeling of her becoming dead weight in her arms often meant she was asleep. 

_ She wanted you, Eurydice. She was sick and cranky and all she needed was you. And she knew if she called you, you’d come to her. Give yourself credit. All your daughter wanted was you. _

Eurydice contemplated laying her back on the sofa, covering her with her little blanket, and going back to canning tomatoes. But, with her daughter asleep on her- the feeling of the world in her arms- she decided against it. Winter planning could wait. 

“Come on love, lets go back to bed.”


	4. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find that children are excellent birth control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt!

“She could come in-” 

  
“Shhh, Poet, lay back.” Eurydice purred, pushing his shoulders lightly until his upper body hit the pillows behind him. “She’s asleep, we’re fine.”   
  


“But she can’t sleep on her own-” Orpheus squeaks, but is cut off with a breathy moan as Eurydice’s hands wander under the thin fabric of his clothes. His worries melt away- or at least go quiet- as Eurydice’s mouth replaces her nimble fingers and hands.

“ _ Eurydice”  _ He whispers reverently as he grips the blanket and sheets below him, the way Eurydice’s little laughs reverberate through him an aphrodisiac all on their own. 

There's Eurydice. Naked and crawling ontop of him, straddling his hips with her own. She leans down to kiss him, lips finally brushing together when-

“ **Mama!”** It’s coming from the other side of the door, accompanied by the sound of little hands absolutely banging on the door, trying their hardest to get in. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Eurydice groans, rolling on her side and pulling the sheet up to cover them both frantically. She covers her face in her hands before letting out another groan of frustration.  _ Third time today.  _

Orpheus is frantic, nearly rolling out of bed in his attempt to find pajama pants..or any pants, really, to put on in his current state of undress. “I told you she could find us!”

“Shh...if we’re quiet..maybe she’ll go away.” Eurydice waves a hand at him, shushing him with her finger over her lips. Never, did she think she’d hide from her baby. But dammit, she was an adult woman with  _ needs.  _

“Mama..MAMA.” They could hear Ophelia screaming on the other side of the door, and the way she banged her hands on the wooden barrier between them made them both suddenly glad she isn’t tall enough to reach the handle of the door. 

“ we can’t leave her..” Orpheus tries to defend, but slips back under the blankets beside her. 

She waits, and then after a couple of minutes of silence, she makes her move. Eurydice, still undressed, inched closer to her husband until she was pressed up against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her, lips colliding with his in a frenzy of love and hastened passion. She settled herself into his lap again, lips trailing from his jaw to the crook of his neck. 

She thought she had him, the way his arms wrapped around her waist and tightened his grip, the way his lips parted and he whimpered her name like a damn song. 

She lost him when Ophelia, bless that baby, started screaming for her through the door. Mood: officially killed. This time it was Eurydice who stopped. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his, before she rolled to the side and off of her husband.

“We’re just never going to have sex again. It’s fine. She’s great birth control.” She stood, searching the floor for one of Orpheus’ previously discarded shirts. Eurydice finally found one and slipped it over her head, content in the way the fabric fell down her thighs. This was adequate. She walked towards the door, hand resting on the door knob just a little too long. “Ready?” She glances at her husband, who has equally as much disappointment across his face. Orpheus gives a slight nod, sitting up straighter in the bed. 

Eurydice pulls the door open, not fully braced for Ophelia’s little body to immediately fall onto her legs. 

“Mama!” She cheers, holding her arms up and smiling- smiling so brightly that suddenly a life of abstinence almost seems worth it to Eurydice. “Mama I finded you!”

“Hey pretty girl.” Eurydice coos, pulling her daughter onto her hip and kissing her temple. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping in your bed?” Funny, for Eurydice to think that all of a sudden her two year old would be self sufficient enough to sleep alone when she had slept in her arms nearly every day of her life save for a six month span. 

“I missed you so much, mama.” Ophelia explains, instantly yawning as her head hits Eurydice’s shoulder. Her little hand plays with the ends of her mother’s hair, which easily sits at her shoulders now, too. “I no like sleepin’.” Ophelia reached a hand towards the bed, pointing to Orpheus. “I stay here.” 

Eurydice gives Orpheus a look of half defeat, half adoration before sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding under the thick quilt they slept with. 

“I like to sleep next to your mama too, I understand.” Orpheus holds his hands out, so Ophelia can crawl into his arms. As she grew, she was more and more comfortable with leaving her mother’s arms, so long as she could see her.

Eurydice rolled her eyes playfully, laying on her side before mouthing “wish I could sleep  _ with  _ you.” 

She inched closer to Orpheus, as close as she could manage with Ophelia between them. 

“I love you so much, daddy.” Ophelia tells him, giving his nose a kiss before returning to her safe haven that is her mother’s arms. She buries her face in Eurydice’s shirt, a thumb coming to rest in her mouth as she soothed herself towards sleep. “I love you so much mama.” 

The words are so genuine, so deeply pure in a way only a child could be. She does not fathom the depth of love but somehow understands what it is. Eurydice kisses the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her. 

  
“We love you too, baby.” It’s a mutual agreement, when Orpheus and Eurydice lock eyes and just smile at each other tiredly. They truly do love their daughter more than anything else, save for maybe each other. 

They are quiet, communicating only in looks as Ophelia drifts to sleep between them, her breathing evening out. 

“We’re never sleeping alone again, are we?” Orpheus whispers, leaning down to kiss Eurydice’s forehead. He wraps one arm around her, and pulls her in closer without crushing their toddler between them. 

“We’re never doing anything alone again.”  _ But they wouldn’t have it any other way.  _


	5. Persephone's musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone babysits Ophelia so Orpheus can get some well deserved rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a Tumblr prompt!

“Alright, Chickadee, come sit with your Aunt Persephone.” The goddess carried Ophelia out past the edge of Demeter’s prized fields. She tossed out a grass-stained blanket on to the ground, and less than gracefully lowered herself, legs crossed under her. She sat Ophelia on her lap, swaying just a little with her. The little girl played with the ends of Persephone’s curls absently, babbling sleepily. 

Ophelia whined just a little, bringing her other hand towards her mouth where she sucked on her thumb gently. Odd, Persephone muses, she never remembered seeing her do that in Hadestown. She whimpered innocently, babbles that almost sounded like a request for her mother. 

Her mother. An infinity away, forever out of reach. 

“I know..I know, sunshine. You miss her. She misses you too.” Persephone ran her hand over Ophelia’s thick black hair, relishing in the soft curls slipping through her fingers like threads of silk. “But your daddy..he’s tryin’. He’s tryin’ and he’s a good man. I promise.”

Ophelia’s bottom lip began to quiver in a pout, as if she knew what was being said, and tears filled her big eyes. 

“Oh pretty girl, don’t cry. It’s okay. He loves you so much..and he’s trying. A month ago he didn’t even know about you!” It’s been an adjustment on them all, she knew. The eight month old in her arms, not knowing a life without Eurydice’s arms suddenly shoved into the arms of a man and never seeing her mother again. Orpheus, who still hadn’t coped with the loss of his wife, who hadn’t sang in months, who was consumed with self hatred for what he done. Orpheus, who had a six month old shoved into his arms and suddenly dove headfirst into father hood. 

She remembered the way he cried into her shoulder that night in the bar,  _ I can’t fail her, I can’t fail Eurydice again. And she needs me more than Eurydice ever did. I can’t fail them again.  _

The way he loved so deeply and completely before he even knew his daughter’s name. 

And Eurydice. Was she even herself anymore? No, she knew that much. Eurydice’s heart was the little girl now fighting sleep in her lap, who would never return to the place in Eurydice’s arms where she belonged.

She held the shards of a family that would never be, and couldn’t help the tightening in her chest. 

“Your mama loved you more than anything. Maybe even more than she loves your father.” Eurydice would thrive in the sun with her daughter. She would thrive teaching her daughter to garden, thrived listening to Orpheus sing beautiful melodies he wrote for their child. 

“He tried to let them go. He wanted them to get out, you know.” Persephone glanced up at the warm golden tone the setting sun projected onto the field of flowers. She felt a tug in her heart towards home- towards the underworld and her husband. “He’s a good man, no matter what people say up here. I want you to know that. He seems scary, but he always has the best intentions. He wanted them to get out. And he wanted you to get out, too.” 

Persephone glanced at Ophelia, who was asleep on her legs. She watched the way her eyes fluttered even in sleep- she hadn’t slept well. That was obvious from the way Orpheus looked utterly exhausted at all times. That's why she had her after all. So he could clear his head and get a little sleep. No good for anyone if he’s falling asleep over a piano. 

“He’s trying to get her out. He wants her to be with you.. He feels a little guilty, that you were born down there. And that your mama couldn’t come-” Her words caught in her chest as she realized she was crying. The sound of Eurydice crying for her daughter- begging to go with her- would haunt her for the rest of eternity The pure desperation interlaced with selfless love- it wasn’t something Persephone could have done, that was for sure. 

“My mama couldn’t let me go and I was a full grown woman! Threw a hell of a fit to get me back. If only she could have learned from your mama, you know?” Persephone grabbed the heavy wool blanket- Hadestown standard. Dirty and starting to wear already. “ _ It’s the only way she’ll rest..It smells like Eurydice”  _ the poet had told her, one late night. “She would have died for you if she had to.”

  
Persephone leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head, holding her just a little closer. “There’s a lot of love for you, down below  _ and  _ up above.”


	6. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice gardens to survive.

“Good morning, sweet girl.” Eurydice coaxes, peppering the dark hair of her daughter with kisses, the gentle hand on her back easing her into consciousness. Ophelia gives a little yawn, blinking bright eyes at her mother innocently. She releases a heavy sigh, before laying her head back down on Eurydice’s chest, little hands patting along her mother’s collarbone gently to the same rhythmic cadence of her heart. 

It was easy, to get through a morning with Ophelia so tightly pressed to her, the baby going in and out of sleep easily when she was so close to her. Still, at nearly eleven months old, she was beyond content to have her mother holding her so closely. Eurydice, of course, was never going to complain about the feeling of her daughter in her arms. 

Even now, when the late July heat was beating down on them so fiercely in the garden that day, she couldn’t bring herself to mind the sweat that stuck between Ophelia and herself, the tangible reminder of her daughter too important to trade for some mild comfort that would be provided by letting her sleep in the house. There was something too important about his, having her daughter against her chest, that she would face any pain or discomfort for. 

“I know, you’re so sleepy, aren’t you?” She coos, leaning back from her kneeling position to sit back on her heels. Eurydice kisses her temple again, wrapping her arm around her, careful to keep her soil tinted hands away from the linen wrap that held Ophelia to her. “It’s a garden day baby, we have to be out here…”

Ophelia would never know the pain of not having enough, Eurydice was more sure of that than anything. Yet, she was determined to make sure Ophelia knew her way around a garden, knew how to grow her own food, to fend for herself in such an uncertain world. 

This was not something Eurydice would ever take for granted or dare to consider a chore. What a privilege it was to have a thriving garden, full of food that she could make stretch for months. What a privilege it was, to know she nor her family would go hungry that winter. 

She relished in it. The feeling of rich black dirt under her knees, staining under her finger nails, the distinct smell of earth. Of life. Eurydice is humming to her daughter, packing dirt around a sprouting plant when she can feel a presence nearby, not daring to interrupt but merely observing. 

“Staring isn’t very nice, you could get down here and help, you know.” She teases, leaning back. She squints as she faces the sun, but the tall man before her is blocking the direct light. He’s got a warm smile, scrambling to kneel beside her in an instant. 

“Good morning, Rydice.” Orpheus whispers, bending his head to kiss Ophelia’s forehead, the baby long since having fallen back to sleep despite the sweat beads starting to form along her hairline. He doesn’t mention the chill that ran through him that morning, when he reached a hand for his wife and could not find her, the thought that the past few months having been nothing but a dream sending his heart racing. 

“ Mornin’, Love.” She responds, bringing a dirt covered hand to his face as she pulls him in for a quick kiss, the outline of her fingers remaining on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been meaning to teach you some of these things!” 

Eurydice gestures to the twine she had been using to tie up young tomato plants, and a rusted pair of scissors nearby. “They’re good skills to have!” Good skills indeed, when it was just he and their daughter again,

Orpheus obligingly sits beside her, hands never touching the dirt, but instead he intently watches. Watches the way her small hands tie effortless knots, lithe fingers pluck at dead leaves. His attention goes to her face where the sweat plasters her bangs to her forehead, and leaves droplets all over her face. His eyes are trailing to her arms, down to Ophelia who is sucking on her thumb when she knocks him out of his reverie. 

“Orpheus? Are you listening?” She cocks her head at him, but the dreamy look in his eyes confirms that no, he had not been listening to her lecture on tomato plant maintenance. “Orpheus this is important.”

“You’re so good at this. I don’t think i’d be able to keep them alive-”

“You have to Orpheus. When something happens to me, you won’t have an option, and it’s important that you know how to-”

Orpheus’ head snaps up, a hand reaching out to stop hers from her work, so that she is forced to look at her. HIs heart feels like is sank to his stomach as he steals her attention, his eyes wide and glassly. “What.. what do you mean when something happens to you? He let you stay, rydice, you’re… you’re not going to go back are you?”   
  


The thought killed him. That something could drive her away from him again, that something would make leaving their little life worth it for her. 

“Orpheus..” Eurydice sighed, using the back of her hand to wipe at her face, leaning to sit on her heels as she looked at him. She turned her palm over in his so that they held hands lightly over the layer of dirt coating her own. “I’m not leaving. I’m not planning to go anywhere. But if things get bad again. If winter is too hard and theres not enough food or it’s too cold- i’m going to go first. I’d die for Ophelia every day, any day, for any reason. I’d give anything for her you know that..” She looks up to meet his eyes, and offers a sad smile. “And she needs you. The world needs you. She needs you to be around to take care of her.”   
  


“No.” Orpheus says shortly, in a no-nonsense way that is uncharacteristic for the man. “No, Eurydice, you aren’t..you can’t.. You’re  _ not  _ expendable. Ophelia wouldn’t make it without you. Neither would I. Theres no reason that you would ever- there is nothing worth losing you, Eurydice, nothing. I’ve learned that once, and I’ve promised you..” He finds his hands flying to either side of her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks as his eyes search hers for any sort of indication that she was going to run . “I promised you, I promised you that I wouldn’t let you be hungry or cold. I’ve let you down so many times, I promise, Eurydice. I promise it will never come down to one of us” And even if it did- he’d walk to Hadestown and offer himself to Hades in a second, if it meant Ophelia and Eurydice were okay. “I promise, please, you aren’t expendable Eurydice, you are the most important thing in the world.” 

He leans in to kiss her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut so that the forming tears would not fall. “I love you.” Orpheus whispers to her, resting his chin on her head. “I won’t let you down again.”

Eurydice opens her mouth to defend him, to tell him he did not let her down again and again, that when she needed him most he was there to love and take on their daughter. “Orpheus, you didn’t-” 

“No. I did. And i will make it up to you every day.” He releases her face and sits back, taking the little shovel into his hand. “Teach me. I’m ready”

They hoped she would be around for many winters. That she could handle the planting and preservation of food, and he could keep the music flowing and money coming in at the bar. That their daughter would never know the pangs of hunger or the stings of a bitter WInter. 

Eurydice smiles when she takes his hand, and works his musician fingers into the rich dirt beneath them. He indulges her in this, and she takes pride in knowing she can help keep their little family fed through a winter. There is no question that there will be bread for hunger and firewood for warmth.

Together, fingers laced together even in the earth, the plant the seeds for their future. 


	7. Hunger Has a Way With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger has been Eurydice's biggest enemy her whole life.

_**Eu** _ _rydice was a hungry young girl_

In her whole life there were two feelings that never left Eurydice. The first was the way the weather felt- constant feelings of discomfort. In the blistering heat there were only so many layers to take off. Only so much that you could do, sitting under a tree, with no access to a cold drink or a cool room to rest. In the freezing nights of winter, it was the opposite. Thin, torn leggings didn’t do much to warm her legs, an old ragged coat only did so much to protect from the biting snaps of the wind. She could use that skinny, cold body to obtain shelter at a cost she hated paying. Ain’t no lengths to which a girl won’t go to stay a live, she supposes, when strangers grope at her skin.

The other feeling was hunger. The dull, throbbing ache in her stomach that could bring her to her knees. A constant reminder that nothing she could get was going to be enough- nothing could satiate the nawing burn of starvation. An apple was a tease. Grapes were a cruel taunt to her body. She would never have enough. She would always go to bed at night with a burning ache for more. Eurydice, would always be hungry. 

Until she went to Hadestown. 

That was the first thing she noticed, the way down. It was not the smell of metal or the blinding lights. It was not the pulse of electricity that seemed to burn through the air. No. It was the absence of that familiar ache inside her. No need to eat, once you sign yourself into everlasting servitude. As she traded in her tattered negligee for a sturdy leather Uniform, she noticed the way it seemed to hang on her frame, robbing her of what little shape she had. Fitting, for the girl who’s fight was hunger, to be forever in the body of a malnourished child. 

No. You did not need to eat in Hadestown. You could not starve to death if you were already living in hell. 

Still. Fate seemed kind to her. Though she didn’t need it- food was there. Bread, small fruits, nuts. Nothing substantial, but to the starved woman it may as well have been a feast. 

She attributed the tighter fit of her uniform to the indulgence in a meal. 

It was not until months later, when Orpheus turned and reality set in, that she thanked her body for not letting her daughter starve, too. 

_You can have your principles, when you have a belly full_

Her body had failed her. Time and time again. Her inability to fight her hunger, to fight her yearning, lead her here. All of her choices were led by hunger. Were lead by the will to survive, even if that meant she did not live. Loving Orpheus was the only thing her body had let her do that wasn’t out of sheer instinct to survive. Even then, hunger took her from him. 

This was the only thing her body had ever given her. 

Ophelia. 

“I’ve got you, baby, i’m right here.” Words that had fallen from her lips endlessly in the past few months. Words that fell as she wrapped her daughter to her chest and held her there under leather overalls. Words that fell as she paces around her little apartment, trying to bring a living child peace in the land of death. Most commonly, they were said in moments like this. 

In a shanty excuse for a bed, both arms clinging to the little girl. She would look at her brilliant hazel eyes as she nursed, revel in the feeling of her entire hand wrapped around a single finger. “I’m never gonna let anything bad happen to you, I promise.” She would often cry during these moments. Cry as she fed a little girl with her lover’s eyes. Her whole heart laying on her chest, it was like she was holding the universe to her skin. 

Eurydice was never lost to the irony of it all. She starved to death, but here she was. The only way her daughter could survive was Eurydice. Funny, how she couldn’t save herself from starving to death but she was the only thing between Ophelia and that fate. 

How was she supposed to let her go? To hand her over to Persephone, knowing she would never see her again?

“I love you, endlessly, always, forever, Ophelia.” Eurydice cooed, kissing her daughter’s fist as her eyes fluttered back and forth between sleep. “And i’m sorry. I’m so sorry for leaving you.” She would never know her, Ophelia wouldn’t. Ophelia wouldn’t remember these moments in a one room apartment, when she slept safer in her mother’s arms than she would be anywhere else in the world. Ophelia wouldn’t remember the way her mother smelled or the sound of her voice- but Eurydice would never forget those details about her daughter. 

She never understood it- how someone could leave their baby. How they could bring a whole child into the universe before abandoning them to fate. Yet, she also didn’t understand sacrificing yourself. She didn’t understand how her mother starved to death, so Eurydice could have the extra bites. She didn’t understand how her mother could be so willing to die for her.

Now, as Ophelia buried her face against her collarbone and fell asleep, there was nothing she understood more. She would die for her, she would kill for her. And even, when the time came, she would say goodbye to her. 

_Hard Enough to Feed Yourself_

“I don’t know what to do for her!” Orpheus broke. Voice cracking as tears fell steadily down his cheeks, still desperately pacing back and forth in a fruitless attempt to calm Ophelia. Ophelia, with her voice hoarse from screaming, hysterically wailing for hours at a time, and endless desperate please for the thing Orpheus could not give her. “Please, baby, i’m trying so hard..”

“Did you try feeding her again?” Hermes asks, bringing his hand to Orpheus’s shoulder. He gave a firm squeeze, trying to comfort the young man he had raised. 

“She fights me every time...sometimes she’s too tired and she’ll drink it but.. It’s hard. She’s stubborn..” Orpheus bounces her a little, offering her a litany of warm words and kisses to try to settle her.

Persephone swirled the drink in her glass, forcing herself to look at Orpheus. This was almost as hard as it was to watch Eurydice scream for her as the train pulled away. Watching her sob on her knees on the platform knowing she will never see her child again. Watching this baby scream for her mother may have been even harder. “She’s hungry, yes, but she misses her Mama. Her mama was all she knew...her mama fed her, too. She’ll eat, but she misses her mama, Orpheus. And you can’t take that pain away.”

“I feel like i’m failing Eurydice all over...she was hungry, she starved because of me..now Ophelia’s starving and- it’s all my fault. If I had just trusted Eurydice she’d be here and she’d know what to do and-” Orpheus held Ophelia’s head to his shoulder, fingers tracing through her hair in a way that sent him back to Eurydice, her head against his chest, his deft fingers combing short waves. “I look at her and I’m watching Eurydice starve. I’m hearing her beg me to listen, to get food and firewood together, and i’m listening this time. I swear, i’m listening, and i’m failing her again. Eurydice trusted me to take care of her..she trusted me with our daughter and i’m failing them both.”

“You aren’t failing her-”

“Every night I can see her face. I see her face when I turned and when she realized I didn’t have faith in her- Imagine her face if she sees Ophelia again because I failed her. Our daughter is going to starve, and I can’t lose her, too.” Ophelia has settled for quiet sniffling, and tired, helpless whimpering into her father’s shoulder. Her little face rests on the top of his suspender, her short, shallow breaths are shaky into his neck. “I won’t. I won’t let her starve.” His hand runs over her tiny back, just thankful for whatever peace the infant has found briefly. 

_..Let alone somebody else._

The feeling of her skin against his was one she wanted to remember forever. To remember when this week of bliss ends and she’s sent to the underworld for the rest of eternity. To feel the tracing of his fingers along her spine, the way his calloused fingertips sent shivers through to the very core of her body. “Orpheus…” She whispers as her lips press to his, tangling their bare legs together, her hand coming to stoke his face gently. “Thank you.” 

Orpheus kissed her finger tips, bringing his hand to rest on her face, too. His thumb strokes her cheek lazily in little circles, the feeling of her flushed face in his hands forever seared into his skin. “For what?”

“For loving our baby. For protecting her. You didn’t ask for her, but you loved her anyway.” 

“Eurydice...Of course I love her, she’s all I have of you.” He glances back at the makeshift bed behind them, where Ophelia was sleeping for the time being. They’d shortly redress and bring her into their arms, holding her between them as if they could keep Eurydice here out of sheer love. “I’d give anything for her.” I’d do anything to keep you here. 

“Then take care of yourself, too.” It was a question and a request both. She knew of his struggles in the name of their daughter. The things he went without for her. “She needs you to eat and be healthy...please.” 

“I...If she’s willing to eat something, i’m not going to take any of it. In the beginning she cried for days and I was so scared she was going to starve, Eurydice. I couldn’t fail you like that.” He pulls her closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck, stroking her dark, short waves. 

“She’s still fighting you, I can see it. Orpheus I just want to take her and take that pain away and feed her but- that’ll make it harder on you. But what I can do, is ask you to take care of you. My mama...she starved to death for me. Ophelia needs you, please..” Eurydice hiccups as she feels emotion building at the base of her throat. “I planted enough, to get you through to winter. Keep those plants alive, whatever you do, keep them alive and you will have enough. And I canned what we had- what you had- which is an extra. Please, Orpheus, please stay alive for her.” 

“I will, I promise,”

“And Ophelia, she’ll forget about me and she’ll take the bottle and it’ll be okay and she won’t starve and-”

“She won’t ever forget about you, Eurydice, I won’t let her.”

“You let her forget if it keeps her alive, okay?” How was she supposed to say that she noticed it too? That her happy, beautiful girl was no larger than she was three months prior? That she put up a fight every time Orpheus offered her a bottle again and again. 

Eurydice merely kissed his cheek, and offered a sad smile. 

When she said goodbye to them at the platform she knew she would be seeing Ophelia again soon, when the starvation took Ophelia like it had her and her mother before her. 

She never thought that the very thing she went to Hadestown to escape- the very thing that took her from Orpheus- would take her daughter, too.

_But she wasn’t hungry anymore._

“I’ve got you baby, i’m right here.” They were words that brought more joy and comfort to Eurydice that night than maybe ever before. When she dressed her daughter for bed, and held her to her chest. Her daughter, pressed against her, wide hazel eyes locked with her brown ones, innocence and love that only a baby could have evident within them. “I’ve got you.” 

Her short black slip of a dress was long since discarded, traded for an old summer tank top that dwarfed her frame. 

Orpheus. Her newly official husband sat behind her, holding her back against his chest, his legs on either side of hers. He has his chin resting on her shoulder, staring down at their daughter in her arms. 

There was comfort and excitement they couldn’t quite describe in this moment. 

They were together. All three of them. For the first time and for forever.

Orpheus watches as Ophelia’s eyes flutter open and closed, full and resting for the first time in months. “I’ve never seen her sleep so well..”

“It’s hard to sleep when you’re hungry.” Eurydice points out, running her finger down Ophelia’s nose as the little girl fell asleep at her breast, her tiny hand still clutching to the hem of her shirt. “

“We’re gonna be just fine, aren’t we?” He mumbles into the skin of her neck, inhaling deeply to remember the scent of her freshly washed skin forever. Never again would he smell the soot of Hadestown, or feel the sharp curve of her bones against his. He would never hear her choke on the sediment coating her lungs when she breathed too deeply. He would get to revel in this- healthy, healing Eurydice, for the rest of his life. 

“We’re all going to be just fine.”


	8. Eurydice's Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice is just really happy to have the life she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @milfeurydice and @orphydiceophelia

“Alright, Miss Ophelia, time to get out of the bath!” Eurydice coos, tilting a cup of water over Ophelia’s curls one last time to get all the soap remnants out. Her daughter giggles, shaking her head playfully. 

“No, mama!” Ophelia smiles, bubbles splashing out of the sink as she shakes her head. 

“Yes, baby, it’s getting cold, i’m sorry.” She drains the water anyway, quickly and efficiently wrapping Ophelia in an old tattered bath town, holding her in her arms. The winter air bites at her skin, causing her to pull Ophelia closer to her chest to keep her warm. She feels her shiver anyway, causing Eurydice to move a little faster. 

Eurydice makes it to her own bedroom in seconds, where she had already laid out pajamas for her. These are her favorite moments of a night. Laying Ophelia out, dressing her in fresh, clean pajamas. Running gentle lotion over her skin, Brushing her fine curls. A luxury she didn’t think she’d ever get to experience. Just living. 

She lays her on the bed, her first move to diaper her and slip her pajamas- her favorite, white with purple flowers all over the fabric, over her still tiny body. There is a lack of frustration, when Ophelia pulls her feet towards her chest and makes her job difficult. There is no frustration when Ophelia grabs the brush from her hands and tries to do it herself. There is a constant state of appreciation with Eurydice, when it comes to her daughter and her mannerisms. When it comes to Orpheus and his often absent minded rambling. There is nothing but love for this family she didn’t expect but so dearly loves. 

She manages to get Ophelia’s feet into the onesie, and has the buttons fastened within minutes, like the seasoned professional she had become. 

“Ma ma ma ma ma ma.” Ophelia demands as she pulls the brush from her mouth, pudgy little hand grasping for her. She whines a little, hands grasping reflexively over and over. 

Eurydice took the chance to take the brush and run it over her wet hair, humming softly to her. “Yes, I know you’re hungry, give me a second.” She coos, pulling Ophelia to her shoulder in a swift movement. “I know, I know, baby.”

She is quick to settle the used towel and dirty clothes into a pile of ever growing laundry by the bedroom door, just as quickly sliding under the thin mismatched covers of the bed. It was still cutting it close on those harsh winter nights, the thinly patched quilt, but it was enough when they were together. 

She is just about settled with their daughter content at her chest, running her finger over her round little cheek. “I love you always, Ophelia.” Eurydice promises, swaying just a little with her. “My sweet girl.” 

She is overwhelmed in this moment with just how in love she really is. In love with Ophelia and Orpheus and life. She is overwhelmed with relief and joy, and with overwhelming thanks that she gets to experience this, the feeling over her daughter in her arms, the ability to keep her alive, and the love she can feel from her. She is lost in the world of her daughter’s Hazel eyes locked with hers, not even registering that the front door opened and that clearly her husband was home. 

She is absently aware of a shower running, of Orpheus emerging after a few minutes. 

“Rydice? Rydice, are you okay?” There is worry in his voice she can’t understand, of course she is okay, why wouldn’t she be?

“I’m fine, Orpheus, what do you-”

“You’re crying, Rydice.” He is at her side in minutes, calloused thumb wiping away the warm tears she didn’t even register that were falling down her face. 

“I am? oh..I guess so?” Eurydice smiles, but shakes her head. “I’m okay. I’m just.. I’m so happy, Orpheus. We are so lucky. I am so lucky. I get to have her and I get to love you. I got to give my baby a bath, Orpheus. I got to lay down with her in a bed I share with you, knowing that you’d be home to see her before she went to sleep. I’m just so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one. I couldn’t have done this without you, Eurydice.” He is honest as he slides onto their bed, his hand coming to run through Ophelia’s dark hair, watching the way her hazel eyes fluttered as she fought sleep.

No, the did not have much. Their mattress was settled firmly on the floor, where they held their daughter between them in the space meant for two people. Eurydice worried daily if they’d make it through the rest of the Winter with what she had managed that summer. Orpheus still worked double bar shifts like it was nothing. 

But, as Orpheus curled up beside her, drawing his wife into his arms, there was peace. There was peace in knowing they made it another day. Peace in knowing their daughter was safe and had both of them. There was joy in knowing that Ophelia was in the place that comforted her more than anywhere else in all of the above or underground combined, content in the arms over her parents.


	9. Persephone calls Eurydice out on her bullshit

“So, girl, were you gonna tell me about that next baby of yours, or were you really gonna make me wait to fun out until I came back up top next year to find you with another baby?” Persephone teases, swirling the glass in her hand as she locks eyes with the young girl tending the bar, a slight smirk coming to her face. “And don’t try to lie to me. I can  _ tell.” _

“What are you- what do you mean you can  _ tell _ .” Eurydice’s eyes are blown wide as she drops the rag she was wiping the counter with, leaning in close to whisper in hushed voices. She hadn’t thought it was obvious yet, that loose dresses had done enough to conceal a secret they weren’t quite ready to share. “Did Orpheus say something?”

“Did Orpheus say what?” His soft voice calls, as his arm appears around her with a snack sized bowl of bar pretzels, placing it beside her before kissing her cheek. His hand rests on her side, thumb drumming right on the curve of her hip.

“How are you, Lady Persephone?” He asks, reaching out and grabbing the bottle of wine and topping off her drink, nearly dropping it when the next words rolled from her tongue.

“I’d be better if you weren’t tryin’ hide that baby from me.” She picks up the glass and glances back towards the little area of the bar where Ophelia and Winter toddled about, playing with some flowers Demeter sent with Winter. “I’ve got one, I know, you ain’t hidin nothing.”

“Seph.. we’re just- i’m scared something could happen to it, okay?” Eurydice explains, resting her arms ontop of the one Orpheus has wrapped around her waist. “We don’t want to tell anyone, especially Ophelia, and then something happens to it.” 

Persephone pauses to catch Winter as she runs by, picking up the newly one year old and holding her on her leg. “I understand, but your little secret is safe with me.”

She watches as Ophelia ducks behind the bar to her parents, little arms going up immediately to them both. “Up, mama?” 

Orpheus responds instead, pulling his two year old right to his hip, kissing her forehead as she reaches her hand down and steals a handful of pretzels for herself. 

“Besides. Everyone knew you two were working on making another.” Persephone tells them, resting her head on top of the curls covering her daughter’s head. “You two aren’t very good at hiding your...affection.”

Orpheus gasps as Eurydice snaps her head up, catching the eyes of the smirking goddess. 

“What are you talking about…” Orpheus stammers, trying to distract Ophelia as she shoved handfuls of pretzels into her mouth. 

“We weren’t-“

“You gave me Ophelia at Winter’s party and disappeared into my mama’s field. You ain’t the only two who ever dissappeared into that field. I know what you did.” Persephone shook her head, taking another quick drink. “We’ll be excited to meet her this spring when we come home.”

_ Spring _

“Well, tell me all about that baby of yours!” Persephone throws her arm around Orpheus’ shoulder as they leave the train station, nearly two year old Winter toddling about infront of them. “Boy? Girl? How’s Ophelia holding up, now that she’s sharing you two.”

“No baby yet…” Orpheus admits, with a heavy sigh and the shake of his head. “I feel so bad for her, she can’t get off the bed, she won’t stop working even though I can see she doesn’t feel well.. i’m so worried about her..”

“What do you mean there's no baby yet, that was-“ Persephone pauses, counting back in her head, “nine months. Winter’s birthday was nine months ago! It can’t stay in much longer.”

“I’m scared for her.” He admits, slinging her suitcase over his shoulder. “What if something happens to her, I can’t… i can’t lose her again.”

“Don’t you worry about that. If anyone can do this again it’s her. Don’t forget how she had Ophelia. She’ll have you this time, she will be okay.” Persephone assures, touching his cheek gently. “I promise.” Her attention is drawn away by the sound of Winter’s high pitched squeals. “Winter you better not tear that dress-“

That night, the first night of spring brought forth the usual party between the bar and Demeter’s newly planted fields. 

The people welcomed Persephone with open arms, all ready to meet and be greeted by the goddess on the first day of her season. Her daughter ran about with Ophelia, the two of them squealing with the delight of being reunited for their third season together. The atmosphere was light and joyous, warm wined veins bringing even the oldest of the group

To smiles. 

Save for, of course, one mortal girl. 

Persephone found her working behind the bar as usual, though she worked at a glacial pace in comparison to the hummingbird speed at which she usually poured drinks. She does not interrupt as Orpheus whispers to the girl, his hand on her lower back as she furiously shakes her head at whatever whispered suggestion he gave. He kisses her cheek before grabbing his instrument and heading towards the little performance space. 

Persephone sees the way Eurydice sighs, leaning over the makeshift bar and resting her elbows on it. She approaches the girl,

Sliding into the barstool directly infront of her. 

“Well don’t you just look ready to burst.” Persephone taunts, leaning forward to look at Eurydice fully. She watches the way she rocks on her toes, swaying her hips just slightly as she stood. “And why on Earth are you still working on your feet like this. Actually.. I’ve never seen you pregnant before have I?”

“I know, thanks for pointing it out.” Eurydice snaps, straightening her arms but not standing fully. “I worked on a factory floor until probably three hours before I has Ophelia, a bar is nothin’. It’s money. It’s work. It’s..money.” She whimpers a little as she stands, before going back to slowly pouring drinks. “I wasn’t this big with Ophelia. And I had her before you came back. But no..I just..I wasn’t healthy enough with Ophelia.”

“You think Hermes would ever let you two struggle, you’re the hardest worker he’s ever had, I don’t think he’ll be too pleased if you have that kid on his bar floor.” Persephone points out, reaching out to grab Eurydice’s hand. “You need to sit down at least.”

“I’ll work until I can’t, I can’t ask for handouts and We need as much as we can.” Eurydice explains, lifting her head to look at Persephone, with fear sketched in her eyes. “We to be able to provide for our children, they rely on us, and I can’t let them be left needing things.”

“Eurydice. You are the last person in the world that I worry about being able to provide for your children. You have proven to everyone the lengths that you two are willing to go for each other.” Persephone assured, squeezing her hand.

Eurydice gives a weak smile, leaning again on the bar as she watches Orpheus settling in to Perform, Ophelia sitting on his lap with a wide smile on her face. 

“They’ll have everything they need. You and Orpheus and plenty of love. Now sit down, you’re making everyone nervous.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> always taking prompts on Tumblr @dilforpheus


End file.
